Owain/Gallery
Concept Artwork Wood1.jpg|Concept artwork of Owain. Woodcon.jpg|Concept artwork of Owain. Official Artwork Owain (FE13 Artwork).png|Owain's artwork from Fire Emblem Awakening. Odin_Artwork.png|Official artwork of Odin from Fire Emblem Fates. 4Koma Odin.png|Artwork of Odin from the 4koma Book. Odin_and_Laslow_Art.png|Artwork of Odin and Laslow. File:Odin Heroes.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Odin Fight.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Odin Skill.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Odin Damaged.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Owain Heroes.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Owain Fight.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Owain Skill.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. File:Owain Damaged.png|Artwork of Odin frin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Suekane Kumiko. Warriors Owain OA.png|Owain's render from Fire Emblem Warriors. B01-091SR artwork.jpg|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Amanachita Owain.jpg|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Amanchita. B01-093HN artwork.jpg|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Odin Cipher Sorcer Art.jpg|Artwork of Odin from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B04-085R_artwork.png|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Setsu. B04-086N artwork.jpg|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Setsu. B14-016R artwork.png|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. B14-016R+ artwork.png|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. B14-017N artwork.png|Artwork of Owain for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Trading Cards FE0 Owain.png|Owain as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE0 Owain3.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE0 Owain2.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). OdinCipher2.PNG|Odin as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). OdinCipher1.PNG|Odin as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherOwain2.png|Owain as an Assassin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherOwain.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B08-033R.png|Owain as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-016R.png|Owain as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-016R+.png|Owain as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-017N.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-067HN.png|Odin as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-068N.png|Odin as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills Owain_Confession_Art.png|Owain confessing his feelings to Robin. Odin confession.jpg|Odin's confession scene. Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Owain in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Warriors Owain 1.jpg Warriors Owain Screen 1.jpg Portraits Owain confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Owain (confession). Owain avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Owain with Robin as his father (confession). Odinavatar.png|Odin's official Twitter icon. Owain.png|Owain's portrait in Awakening. Odin portrait.png|Odin's portrait in Fates. Owain_Standard.png|Owain's portrait in Hidden Truths. 00owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain (portrait). 001owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain with Robin as his father (portrait). Portrait Odin Heroes.png|Odin's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Owain Heroes.png|Odin's portrait from Heroes. Owain Portrait Warriors.png|Owain's portrait from Warriors. Sprites and Screenshots PaladinOwain.png|Owain's battle model as a Paladin. MyrmidonOwain.png|Owain's battle model as a Myrmidon. SwordmasterOwain.png|Owain's battle model as a Swordmaster. AssassinOwain.png|Owain's battle model as an Assassin. FE14 Dark Mage (Odin).jpg|Odin's battle model as a Dark Mage. FE14 Samurai (Odin).jpg|Odin's battle model as a Samurai. FE14 Myrmidon (Owain).jpg|Owain's battle model as a Myrmidon in part 1 of the Invisible History DLC saga. FEF Odin My Room Model.png|Odin's Private Quarters model. Heroes Owain Sprite.png|Owain's sprite in Heroes. Heroes Odin Sprite.png|Odin's sprite in Heroes. Warriors Owain Screen 3.jpg Warriors Owain Screen 2.jpg Warriors Owain Sprite.gif|Owain's sprite from Fire Emblem Warriors. Miscellaneous Owain card 25.jpg|Owain as a Myrmidon in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. OwainTrophy3DS.png|Owain's trophy from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. FEH 2nd anniversary Kumiko.png|Fire Emblem Heroes Second Anniversary art by Suekane Kumiko. Category:Character Gallery Page